Juliet Hummel-Anderson
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: The life of Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Juliet Hummel-Anderson. A series of long drabbles :)
1. Welcome to the world

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**_I really like Klaine with kid stories. It just so happens I've written Klaine with kid stories! :) _  
**

**_So I decided to make a story about my precious OC, Juliet. _**

**_I'm writing HUSH. It's just I'm a bit blocked, so I'll have that up later this week, maybe early next week. It just depends when I'm free to write._**

**_Warnings: Slash, future fic, ratings may go up to T later though._**

* * *

Blaine had never seen Kurt so unkempt. Well he's seen him unkempt many times before, but that was in a private matter that should never be discussed in formal settings.

No, this was different. Kurt was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. His hands were on his hips, like many times before, only this time he wasn't angry. He had stumbled many times, because his pace would speed up and he would almost trip on his own two feet.

He ran his hand through his hair repeatedly and continued chewing on his fingernails. Not to mention his outfit wasn't very Kurt chic. He was sporting sweatpants and a simple hoodie.

Their surrogate had went into labor and needless to say, Kurt was nervous.

"Kurt, honey, would you sit down?" Blaine opted quietly. Kurt shot him an icy cold glare that could melt metal. If there was one thing he and Rachel had in common, it was their bitch glares. "Come on, it's going to be a little bit."

Kurt sighed and plopped in the seat next to Blaine. He huffed and tossed his head back. His head hit the wall and he let out a little moan of pain.

Blaine chuckled slightly and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"What if something goes wrong?" Kurt pondered. He looked up at Blaine with tears in his blue eyes. "What if- I mean goodness, Blaine, we haven't even settled on a name."

"Stop." Blaine said bluntly. He reached down and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand. He stroked his knuckles gently and pressed a small kiss on his hand. "You're being a pessimist. Kelsey is perfectly healthy, and we've narrowed down the names."

"Xavier for a boy and Juliet for a girl." Kurt mused. Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "You're right, I'm being a pessimist..."

Blaine looked at Kurt. His eyes were settled on the little gold locket wrapped in the palm of his hand. It was the same locket that his mother had before she died.

That's when Blaine realized, that Kurt wanted this more than anything. Burt Hummel was still alive, but his time was running short, and Elizabeth Hummel had died when Kurt was just a little boy.

Kurt had two amazing parents, and he wanted to be one too.

"You really want this don't you?" Blaine whispered, more to himself.

Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine. "I do."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand one more time and smiled. "Well baby, we're going to be parents." He smiled at Kurt, who gave him a radiant smile back.

* * *

After awhile, Blaine started getting nervous too. His eyes were trained on the clock, and he knew Kurt still had a lot of anxiety.

Kurt was reading a _US Today_ magazine, but every now and then he would look at the clock or shake his leg. There wasn't any word from Kurt, but Blaine could practically feel his nervousness.

Blaine jumped out of his chair when he saw the a pretty nurse walk in with a smile on her face. Kurt soon followed, and Blaine could feel Kurt grab a hold of his hand.

"Hello, gentlemen." The nurse smiled. She approached the two men and her smile widened (if possible). She shook both of their hands and looked down at her clipboard. "Congratulations, you have a new little girl. She's perfectly healthy and Kelsey is sleeping right now, but you may see her afterwards."

Kurt let out a squeal of joy. He grabbed a hold of Blaine's shoulders and jumped up and down. It made Blaine's heart soar to see tears happiness fall from Kurt's eyes. "We have a little girl, a little Juliet!"

"Yes, baby, I know!" Blaine laughed in response.

The nurse giggled. "Do you want to see her?"

The two men nodded in response, and the nurse motioned them towards the door.

* * *

Blaine had prepared himself for meeting his new child. He had pondered what it would be like to hold her, and he had even imagined what she would look like.

She was far more beautiful than he imagined...

She was tiny, so tiny that Blaine was afraid he would break her. She had a thick head of black, curly hair. Her little face was swollen and her hands were shaped into fists. She wasn't crying but she continued to make small whining noises. Her eyes were closed, but Blaine imagined that they were brown.

Blaine was prepared for this.

He just wasn't prepared to see Kurt hold her. The nurse gently placed Juliet in Kurt's rigid arms. Blaine watched in amazement as Kurt's eyes were once again full of tears.

His glasz eyes widened when he got a good look at the little girl. "Oh my... you're so beautiful." He whispered to the little baby. He gently touched her nose. "She has your nose Blaine."

"She does." Blaine nodded.

Juliet opened her brown eyes and gazed up at Kurt. Kurt smiled down at his little girl. "You're not dating until your 27 and all of the guys will love you."

Blaine chuckled and wiped the tears from his face.

"You're never dieting either, because you're perfect." Kurt whispered to her. "Don't even get me started on plastic surgery, never ever."

He kissed his daughter's forehead. He gave a pointed look at Blaine, and Blaine held out his arms. Kurt gently placed Juliet in Blaine's arms.

Blaine couldn't describe this feeling. It was amazing, he was finally a father. After the rejection they received from adoption agencies... just for being gay.

The look on Kurt's face every time they were rejected. It broke Blaine's heart. Kurt would shake his head and claim he was okay, but Blaine knew about the crying he did when he thought Blaine was asleep.

After a long time of waiting, they had finally found Kelsey. She wanted to surrogate for someone who couldn't have any kids, and she chose Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine was the biological father, they decided this after a long chat. Kurt agreed that if they chose to have any more kids, Kurt would be the biological father.

"Hi, Julie." Blaine said quietly. He felt the tears stream down his face, and Juliet grabbed a hold of Blaine's finger. "That was your papa... and I'm your daddy."

Blaine was happy, he was with the two most important things in his life.

And they were finally a family.

* * *

Review, please :)

Also, this is a story now. Probably a story of drabbles :D

So send me prompts if you have ideas.


	2. A Very Hummel-Anderson Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**_Prompt by Olivia Marie 20 _  
**

**_My second little drabble! :D _**

**_Please, please, please X1000, review. Reviews make me happy and they make me want to write (and I love to write). Lack of reviews usually keep me from continuing stories (I get disappointed easily). _**

* * *

Blaine fixed his bow tie in the mirror; he was in a nice black suite, and he added the bow tie as an extra touch. He looked at his teeth again and ran a hand across his perfect gelled down hair. Yeah, for 24 he still looked pretty good.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and the Hummel-Anderson family was expecting company. Kurt had prepared an extravagant meal just for the occasion. Blaine knew that going "all out" was kind of his husband's thing. Kurt hadn't slept at all last night, because he was too busy cooking for Christmas Eve.

Blaine knew how to cooking, of course. He cooked quite a bit, and even though it wasn't as good as Kurt's cooking, it was decent.

Kurt was currently upstairs getting ready for their guests tonight. He had taken the liberty of inviting the New Directions, and Cooper, and even though Blaine objected, his parents. He had invited Burt and Carol too, but they couldn't make it. Burt hadn't been feeling very well.

He loved his parents, but his dad wasn't the most accepting. Kurt had insisted that his father attended the party because of Juliet.

That was the only reason Blaine agreed to have his father come.

Blaine sighed and walked upstairs. He stopped in front of the bathroom and went to turn the doorknob. It was locked. Blaine groaned and knocked on the door. "Kurt, are you almost done?"

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt responded. "Now go away."

Blaine pouted and placed his cheek against the mahogany door. "Kurt, no offense, but it isn't like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I'm fixing my suit and I want to look nice." Kurt snapped. It was silent, until Blaine heard Kurt let out a little chuckle. "Pervert."

"You would know..." Blaine snorted.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine backed up once he heard the door unlock. Kurt came out of the bathroom, and turned a bit. "So what do you think?" He smiled at Blaine.

Blaine, in return, just stared back at him. He was wearing a red suit with a black tie. Blaine couldn't help but stare, the suit really showed off his body... and his legs. Blaine didn't blink and Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine's face. He snapped his fingers and bit and sighed.

"Blaine?"

"Y-You look perfect." Blaine smiled, breaking out of his reverie. "Like always." It was Christmas, so it wasn't the time to have perverted thoughts about his husband. He could save that as a Christmas present.

"Thank you, so do-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence and started fixing Blaine's bow tie. "You are such a child, Blaine. You would think after all these years, I wouldn't have to do this for you anymore."

Kurt fixed it and smiled at Blaine. They stood there for a bit. "See, perfect." Kurt whispered. He slowly moved towards Blaine's lips, tilting his head slightly. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

The were interrupted from a wail down the hall. Kurt sighed and pulled away. He walked towards their daughter's room. He looked at his watch when he reached the doorway. "Blaine our guests should be arriving soon."

Blaine nodded and waited for Kurt to be out of his sight. He huffed and snapped his fingers. "Cockblocked by own flesh and blood."

* * *

Blaine jogged down the stairs as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. He looked, one more time, in the mirror to make sure his hair was in place. He opened the door and said a silent prayer. _Please don't be my parents. _

He wasn't disappointed. He was greeted by the smiling faces of his old Glee club friends. A very pregnant Rachel walked in first, followed by Finn. The tall man was by her side, and he helped her slip off her jacket.

"Rachel, you look like you're about to pop." He smiled. He directed Finn to the tree, where a large amount of presents were accumulating.

"Ugh I know." She mumbled. "I'm about 8 months now, so only one more to go."

He smiled and greeted the rest of his friends. Mike and Tina came in next; Tina gave him a quick hug and Mike patted his shoulder. Puck and Sam followed, they both gave Blaine a quick hug.

Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Marley soon followed. They greeted Blaine and placed their presents under the tree. Quinn came in pushing Artie up the ramp Kurt and Blaine had placed just for him.

Blaine was about to shut the door, when it was stopped. He looked outside and smiled when he saw who had stopped it from being closed.

Cooper walked in and lifted his brother off of the ground. "Merry Christmas, Bee!" He hollered. "You've gotten taller, finally reached that growth spurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded. "If you can call it a growth spurt..." he looked behind his brother and frowned. "Mom and dad aren't with you?"

Cooper looked at the ground and shook his head. "Nah, you know I haven't talked to them for awhile." He shut the door behind him, and looked around. "Looks like we have a crowd!"

Blaine nodded and gulped. He hated to admit it, but he was kind of upset that his parents weren't there yet. But there was still time, right?

He grabbed Cooper's elbow and led him by the fireplace where everyone was sitting. "You guys remember, Cooper?" He introduced.

"Yeah, how can we forget Mr. _I yell because I'm intense... don't forget to point_." Tina smiled.

"Yep, that's me." Cooper nodded.

"Smells good, did Kurt make the food?" Mercedes questioned. She placed her coat on the rack next to the door. She sit next to Marley and crossed her legs.

"Yeah, he was a nervous wreck all yesterday and today." Blaine explained. "I guess he forgot Rachel is a vegan, and he forgot that Marley was recovering. He used all kinds of milk products and he had to make a trip to the supermarket really late. I woke up and he was a mess."

"That's really sweet that he considered Rachel and I." Marley smiled gratefully.

"So.." Rachel smiled. "Where's the little princess?"

Blaine looked towards the staircase and smiled. "Kurt is still getting her ready, he wants her to look nice for you guys. I'm pretty sure he bought a new outfit just for the occasion."

"Juliet is going to be the biggest diva in New York, I guarantee it." Rachel smiled. She rubbed her bump and clicked her tongue. "Well she'll have competition."

"Hello guests!" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

Kurt descended down the stairs with a very happy Juliet in his arms. The baby was wide awake, her brown eyes widened when she saw all the guests. She was wearing a red and green dress, she had little white stockings on, and a soft headband covering her thick black hair.

"May I present Juliet." Kurt smiled at the guests.

Everyone let out an _aw _and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "So who wants to hold her first?" _  
_

Rachel's hand quickly shot up. "As an expecting woman, I think that it's only best if I get to hold her first. I need the experience." She explained to the crowd.

"All these years, and you're still annoying, Berry." Santana mumbled. She shot Rachel a friendly smile afterward.

Kurt walked over and placed Juliet in Rachel's arms. Rachel held her close and stroked her little face. "She has Blaine's cheek structure... she's so cute."

The room fell silent, and Rachel let out a small sniff. "Rachel, are you crying?" Artie questioned.

"I j-just can't wait to be a mom!" She sobbed.

Blaine hurried over to take Juliet from Rachel. He didn't want the woman to cry so loud, and make the baby fussy. Quinn gave Rachel a hug and rubbed her back. "You let out all of the baby hormones Rachel, I'm here for you." Quinn said soothingly.

Rachel nodded and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I've been having these moments."

"Yeah, she has." Finn agreed. He shut up when Rachel shot him a harsh glare.

"So, can I hold her next?" Puck spoke up. Everyone stared at him, like they were shocked. "What? I like babies too, you know. I haven't held a baby since Beth though so if-"

Blaine placed the baby in Puck's arms. The man stared at the baby for a minute and smiled. "She's cute. Gonna be one heck of a heart breaker when she gets older, eh Hummel?" He said to Kurt, who in return, smiled.

Juliet started sniffing and she let out a wail. Puck jumped a bit, but kept her in his arms. He looked around for help and Kurt exited the room.

"Don't worry, she'll like you one day..." Sam consoled. "Hopefully."

Kurt returned with a bottle in his hands. He took the baby from Puck and gave her the bottle. "Relax, she was just hungry. She even cries with me and Blaine when she's hungry."

"See Sam, she was just hungry." Puck retorted. "Jackass." He mumbled.

* * *

Everyone got to hold Juliet, and she was placed in her playpen for a nap after awhile. The adults ate dinner and told stories, and eventually they opened gifts.

Kurt was happy with the gifts he received. Rachel bought him a nice cardigan, Quinn bought him an antique picture frame, Santana and Brittany bought him a stuffed unicorn, and Marley and Tina pitched in to buy him a big book of recipes. The guys didn't know what too buy him, so they just gave him money.

Blaine got some classic records, bowties, and some things to hold Juliet's most precious memories.

Needless to say, the night was a success. Except for the fact that Blaine's parents didn't come. This stayed with him most of the night, even when he was saying goodbye to his guests.

He sighed and sat down on the sofa. He stared out the window, part of him hoping his parents would just stop by for a quick "hello."

Kurt came in and sit down next to Blaine. He placed his arm on Blaine's shoulder. "Is something on your mind sweetheart?" He asked gently.

"I guess, I kind of wanted my mom and dad to come." Blaine explained. "I know I said I didn't... but I did."

"My dad and Carol didn't come, but I know they still-"

"Yeah, but they love and **accept** you Kurt." Blaine snapped. He winced when Kurt quickly retreated his hand. He turned around and grabbed a hold of his husband's hand. He stroked his knuckles and sighed. "I've just never had that feeling with my mom and dad."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. He kissed Blaine's cheek. "But you have me and Juliet now, okay? You have us, and we'll never leave you. **Never**."

Blaine could feel tears threaten to fall from his eyes. "But what about my mom and dad?"

"_Bah humbug_ to them." Kurt chuckled. He wiped the tears from Blaine's eyes. "No tears, okay? Crying over silly things is my job."

"I love you." Blaine whispered. The two sit there for a bit in silence, until Blaine finally spoke up. "And I have an early present for you."

"It's almost midnight anyway, it's almost Christmas." Kurt explained.

"I'll be right back." Blaine smiled.

He jumped up from the couch and jogged upstairs. He went down the hall, and stopped at the only place he knew Kurt rarely looked. It was a small storage closet near the bathroom. Blaine opened it and pulled the wrapped present out. His husband was a bit of a snooper.

He got him a new ring, it had _Kurt & Blaine & Juliet_ carved in it. He knew Kurt would love it, and that's why he wanted to give it to him early.

Blaine went back downstairs, with a smile on his face. He was about ready to tell his husband_ Merry Christmas_, when he realized that Kurt had fallen asleep. He sprawled out on the couch, with his mouth slightly open.

Blaine chuckled and looked down at Juliet, who was staring up at him from her playpen. "I guess, papa overworked himself and now it's biting him in the butt..." he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the forehead. He gently stroked his pale cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Darling."

* * *

Review?

Sorry, I thought this was kind of crappy.


	3. Goodnight noises everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_Fun fact about Jennifer: me. She totally loves writing but she never does it because she gets obsessed with stupid little amusing things, and totally spaces writing. Also, I have the attention span of a 5-year-old sometimes. I don't even know how I have a 4.0 GPA. Don't ask me, I guess Jesus just smiles down at me or something... xD_

_If anyone wants to know.. or cares.. I'm updating Hush very soon. I just have to finish writing chapter 6. I'm not very Colfer-like when it comes to writing, sometimes I have drive and sometimes I just.. ugh. Anywho, most of my inspiration comes to me at like 4 in the morning._

_I can't be the only person that happens too. _

_This prompt is from Olivia 20, who is such a sweetheart in sending me amazing prompts! She's pretty awesome. I take prompts (friendly reminder). I will definitely take the second prompt you sent me eventually (cause' it was adorable), but the next to chapters will probably be one of my own. But after that I'm totally going to write out your prompt Olivia 20 :D_

_**(Also, very important: I know that in my two Juliet drabbles, that are separate from this, Kurt's on Broadway. Well, Kurt works with fashion now because I really like that idea ;D) **_

* * *

Kurt Hummel loved his husband and his daughter. He loved how everyday was a new day for his little family, and he loved every little mistake, laugh, and tear life had brought them so far. But this being said, he also enjoyed his free time.

It wasn't like he didn't love being with his family, it was just the fact that every man needed his free time. Contrary to popular belief, Kurt was just like every other guy... (well despite his love for clothes, hatred for sports, voice, and sensitivity). And just like every other guy, Kurt liked being by himself sometimes.

He was incredibly lucky that his and Blaine's work schedule went together perfect. Blaine was a teacher at a nice little private school, which reminded him of Dalton, so Blaine loved it. He taught English, and he was the choir director. Blaine, of course, worked every day of the week.

Kurt worked for a great fashion company, and he mostly worked from home. He always went to the office on weekends to check up on everything and see if he could get some done designs in.

Anyway, Kurt used to be alone all week, but now he had Juliet. He was lucky to get the happy 5-month-old baby to to settle down for a little nap so he could work. Blaine insisted that Kurt worked too much, and maybe it was a little true. He stayed up most of the night and he was up early to take care of Juliet and cook breakfast.

Today was one of the rare moments that Kurt could get things done. He was up late the day before trying to finish a design, and he still managed to wake up with Juliet.

Blaine played with Juliet a little bit after feeding her. Both men took turns feeding Juliet every morning. Blaine placed the baby on his lap. He gently grabbed a hold of her arms and bounced the baby up and down. Juliet let out a squeal of laughter and Kurt watched his husband interact with his daughter.

Blaine looked at his watch and stood up, walking over to Kurt and handing Juliet to his husband. He smiled and kissed his lips chastely. They kept their lips together for quite a bit, gently moving with each other.

Juliet let out a giggle and reached her hand out trying to grasp her daddy and papa's lips. Blaine pulled away, lingering for a bit. He looked down at Juliet and scrunched his face, crossing his eyes. She squealed with laughter one more time. Blaine pulled up her Little Mermaid shirt and blew raspberries on her tummy.

"Blaine, you're going to make her lose her little voice!" Kurt protested, smiling gently.

Blaine rolled his eyes eyes and kissed Kurt's cheek one more time, and then he placed a kiss on Juliet's cheek. He started walking out but, before he did, he patted Kurt's butt quickly.

Kurt squeaked and gripped Juliet tighter. "Blaine!" He called breathlessly. He had a slight tinge of humor in his voice.

"Love you too, Kurt!" Blaine called back.

Kurt pursed his lips and looked down at Juliet. Her big brown eyes were staring up at him and her hands were reaching up to touch his face.

"Well it's just you and me, Julie." Kurt cooed. "Papa thinks that we should just have a lazy day, okay? You wanna lie around in your pajamas all day with me?"

Juliet giggled and Kurt carried her into the family room. He put her down on her stomach with her play mat and toys. She was able to get into the crawling position now. If you sat her up she could stay that way for a small amount of time.

Kurt reached in the end table and grabbed his reading glasses. He grabbed his note pad and pencil, and took a seat on the couch. He studied where he was on his design and sighed. He really didn't know where this was going. He started brainstorming, when a small giggle pulled him away from his work.

Juliet was supporting herself on her hands and rocking back and forth. She smiled and giggled one more time, her bright eyes lighting up.

Kurt smiled and set his notepad down. "It looks like papa isn't going to get much done today."

He got down on his knees and crawled next to Juliet. He placed the baby on his lap, and turned on the television. She giggled as her favorite cartoon came on the television.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he was on the floor, but when he looked at his watch it was a little bit after one. He smiled and Juliet let out a small yawn. "It's time for your nap, sissy."

He picked her up and flipped the television off. He carried her upstairs and into the master bedroom. Kurt placed the infant on his bed, and grabbed the nearest book from the shelf.

Juliet refused to fall asleep in her crib; she only fell asleep on her parent's bed. Kurt had to wait for her to be fully asleep, before he placed her in her crib.

He sat down next to her and opened the first page to _Goodnight Moon. _Juliet's eyes focused on the book, and she smiled her toothless smile up at Kurt. It was her favorite book.

"You love this book. Don't you, Julie?" He smiled at her. He reached his finger down and touched her little noise, causing her to scrunch up her face. "Papa will just lay his head right next to yours.."

Kurt lay next to Juliet and held the book at his chest so Juliet, who was laying her back next to him, could see it.

He began reading the book to Juliet. After he read the part about the red balloon he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Juliet and noticed she was wide awake. "I think I'm more tired than you are, sissy."

He continued reading, and he let out a little giggle when Juliet gurgled and tapped her tiny hands on the book. She simply adored hearing about the cow jumping over the moon.

He was almost finished. It took him a bit longer than usual, because he was reading so slowly. He looked over at Juliet and noticed that she was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and continued to read.

"Goodnight to the old lady whispering _hush.." _He yawned and closed his eyes. He'd read this book so much he could say it with his eyes closed. "Goodnight.. stars..goodnight air..." He drifted off to sleep along with his daughter.

* * *

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He loved teaching, but sometimes it was extremely stressful. Especially since it was so close to school being out. There was only one more week. That fact caused his students to act like neanderthals today.

He opened the door to his house, placing his bag next against the wall.

He paused and looked around.. Usually Kurt would be on the couch in his lazy clothes. He would have his sketchbook on his lap, glasses on, and pencil tightly in his other hand. Juliet was usually asleep upstairs. Sometimes, Kurt was upstairs sketching and Blaine could always hear him humming.

But Blaine didn't see Kurt, or hear anything.

He noticed that Kurt's sketchbook was still on the sofa, along with his pencil. Blaine took a deep breath and looked around. "Uh.. Kurt?"

No answer.

Okay, maybe he was being irrational, but he was a little worried. Kurt didn't really do anything other than sketch when Blaine was gone. He started walking up the stairs, and he could feel his heart beat faster. _Calm down Blaine. Kurt probably took Juliet for a walk because she couldn't sleep.. or maybe he went shopping for like- food?_

Blaine turned in his room, and paused when he saw two shadows on the wall. He slowed his pace and walked in the room. His heart was racing a little faster.

He almost let out a laugh when he walked fully in the room. The two figures he was scared of were the shadows of his sleeping daughter and husband. He let out a breath and took in the beautiful scene he walked in on.

Kurt was turned on his side, and a book was sprawled across his hip. His eyelids fluttered a bit and he let out a small breath. His hand was holding on to Juliet's tiny hand. The infant's black baby fine hair was sprawled across the pillow. There wasn't much hair on her head, but it was thick.

Her little mouth was open, and her incredibly long eyelashes lay on her cheekbones gently. Her small arm was placed on her papa's waist.

It was the cutest thing Blaine had ever seen. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and took a picture. It was a great first picture to take with his Iphone.

He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to his husband and daughter, and grabbed a hold of the blanket at the foot of the bed. He unfolded it and placed it over his two loved ones, making sure not to cover Juliet's head. He sat down next to Kurt and took off his shoes.

"Goodnight noises everywhere..." Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine chuckled and lay down next to Kurt. He turned over and wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing the back of his neck chastely. "Goodnight noises everywhere." Blaine nodded.

After a long day of dealing with ungrateful kids, Blaine fell asleep with his husband and little girl.

* * *

Please review, thank you, I'd appreciate it :)

I also don't own _Goodnight Moon_.. obviously xD

Hope you enjoyed that sweet fluff.


	4. Juliet's First Laugh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**_Another idea from Olivia Marie 20. Thank you, for your very nice ideas :) _  
**

**_Okay, so this is about Juliet's first laugh; I was going to make it longer, but I can't really find another little story line to add to it. So this is quite literally "a drabble"_**

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Rachel and Kurt competed in everything; Blaine also had quite a bit of competition with her, but not as much as Kurt did.

That being said, Kurt liked it when he did things- well, _better_ than Rachel did. He loved giving her makeovers in their teen years, and he loved helping her shop for clothes. It was only natural that Juliet carried his personal job by competing with Rachel's son, Fyero.

Rachel had Fyero a few weeks after Christmas. He was a few weeks younger than Juliet, and he was really adorable. Rachel texted Kurt every day with new updates about her adventures as a new mother. You would think that Fyero would mature a bit slower than Juliet, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Kurt slipped his phone in his pocket and sighed. He slipped his grocery bags up his arm more and walked in the house. He automatically smiled when he smelt the lovely aroma in the house.

"Honey?" Blaine called.

Kurt walked in the kitchen and set the bags on the table. Blaine backed away from the stove and wrapped his arms around his husband. He pressed a kiss on his lips, and rubbed his side.

"What are you making?" Kurt asked. He looked away from Blaine and examined the interesting concoction that was on the stove. "What is it?"

Blaine blushed and ran his hand through his un-gelled hair (which Kurt loved). He bit his lip and shrugged. "I- uh- wanted to try something new? Anyway.. it's just my lunch, and I trust you will make something better tonight, honey."

"Of course." Kurt nodded. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, and stared down at the screen. He sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"You want to know what Fyero did today, Blaine?" He pouted. "Fyero **_laughed_ **today, he **_laughed_**! A baby's first entrance into social communication!"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "C'mon, baby. That really isn't a big deal."

"It is when Fyero is like.. 2 weeks younger than Juliet." Kurt added. "I think it's because I'm such a stick in the mud, you know? I'm with her all of the time and I'm so boring, maybe you should spend more time with her."

"You're not boring!" Blaine chuckled. He kissed Kurt's forehead. "She'll laugh, okay? Just give her some time."

Kurt looked away, but gently nodded his head.

* * *

They tried so hard to make Juliet laugh, too. They watched cartoons with her, sang to her, and made silly faces with her. Kurt and Blaine tried every day to get her to laugh.

Kurt even made himself look like a complete idiot. He went out of his normal, serious manner, and acted silly in the grocery store. He started taking Juliet with him to grocery store. He put lettuce in front of him, and made funny faces. He even sang silly songs with her in the middle of the aisles.

Yeah, he was pretty embarrassing. But, alas, Juliet still hadn't even giggled. It was starting to get stressful for Kurt, and he knew it really shouldn't have been; it was stressful for Blaine too, but he just passed it off as _she'll do it eventually. _

Juliet now sat in her walker. Kurt was on his knees in front of her. He happily put his hands in front of his face, and prayed his daughter at least smiled.

"Julie, where's papa?" He cooed. He pulled his hands away from his face and smiled so wide, it covered most of his face. "I'm right here."

Kurt sighed as Juliet stared blankly at him. Her large brown eyes stared into his blue ones, and she let out a small yawn after a short while.

"Come on, Julie.. that's brutal." He mumbled.

Blaine walked in later, he set a tray of cookies in front of Kurt. Kurt stared at them blankly and looked up at Blaine. He mumbled a_ thank you_ and took a cookie from the tray.

"Your blank stare resembles your daughter's face right now." Blaine chuckled. He was hoping to see at least a glimmer of a smile from Kurt. "Come one, sweetie. This isn't bothering you that bad, is it?"

"Our daughter is more bland than Kristin Stewart in _Twilight_!" Kurt snapped. He pouted and crossed his arms once again. "You know, before she found happiness or whatever.'

"Our daughter," he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "is 4 months old."

Kurt tugged at his bangs. They were laying lifelessly on his forehead; he had rubbed his bangs across his forehead in aggravation, trying to get his daughter to laugh. He grabbed a cookie from the plate and started nibbling on it.

"Anyway your competition with Rachel is getting-" Blaine wasn't watching where he was going, and Kurt watched as he stubbed his toe on the side of the sofa.

Kurt spit out bits of his cookie, and he laughed loudly. Blaine grabbed a hold of his foot and started letting out a groan of pain.

"HOLY SHIT, SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled loudly. He was holding on to his foot and jumping up and down, and Kurt could have sworn he was going to cry.

He would have yelled at Blaine because of his terrible language, in front of their daughter. He didn't though, because he heard a little giggle coming from beside him.

He looked at Juliet. Her eyes were alight with happiness, and she was once again looking at her papa. This time, though, she was letting out small giggles of gleefulness .

"Your first laugh!" Kurt giggled happily. He stood up and pulled the baby out of her walker. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Your first laugh, oh my goodness. Can you believe it Blaine?"

"What about my toe?" Blaine gasped.

"Oh, go put ice on it." Kurt waved him off. His gaze was set on the little baby in his arms. "You're a big baby Blaine, honestly."

Blaine scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue. He started hopping in the kitchen, mumbling profanities. Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"You should dress up as the Easter bunny this year!" Kurt called.

Blaine came back shortly with an ice pack in his hand. He seemed to forget all about the ordeal, and he walked over to his daughter and his husband. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and looked at Kurt.

"She laughed." Blaine stated.

Kurt nodded, "all because you stubbed your toe and screamed." He stared thoughtfully at his daughter, and then looked over at Blaine frantically. "You don't think she'll grow up to be a sadistic person, do you?"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek. He shook his head and stared at Kurt; he had the same look he always had when looking at Kurt; as if he were a dream. "No, I think she laughed because you laughed when I stubbed my toe. It was the first time she actually saw you laugh.. like a legit laugh."

Kurt nodded and kissed his daughter once more. She was staring between her papa and daddy. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was shaped as an _o_.

"I mean, you are a stick in the mud sometimes." Blaine added.

Kurt huffed and punched Blaine in the arm playfully. Blaine gasped and rubbed his bicep; he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted a bit. "Ow." He whined.

Juliet let out another small giggle when her daddy whined. Her papa and daddy stopped talking and looked at each other once again.

"Or maybe she has a bit of sadistic behavior deep down." Blaine shrugged.

* * *

_Please review :p _

_Anyway, thank you for the idea. I appreciate it. _

_My next chapter will be one of my own ideas :) _

_Sorry if I offended you with my Kristin Stewart comment; I used to be quite a big fan, and I'm not a hater by any means. I just thought it'd be funny. _


	5. The Chocolate Disaster

**Disclaimer: Glee is something I do not own XD**

_Just a small little drabble, to tell you that I'm still alive! :) _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Being a father was an enjoyable thing for Blaine Anderson.

Being a babysitter wasn't something he was exactly.. _good_ at.

Yeah, parenting was kind of an all time babysitting job; Blaine knew this. But when he watched over Juliet he had Kurt to watch over his shoulder. Blaine liked having Kurt hanging over his shoulder, because Kurt was very good at reinforcing. He was gentle yet stern, and Blaine was just..

fun.

Not that Kurt wasn't fun. Kurt was a lot of fun, and Juliet loved her papa so much that she would scream for 30 minutes whenever he left.

Blaine thought that Kurt was an amazing parent.. because, well, he had amazing parents. Blaine had never met Elizabeth Hummel, and he still knew she was great.

He knew this because, by the way Burt described her, she was just like Kurt.

Anyway, Kurt had left Blaine with Juliet once more. The two-year-old stood helplessly at the window a little while after he left. She patted her small hands on the window and shook her head; her dark curls bounced with her every movement. She puckered out her lip, and clung tighter to her blanket.

"Papa!" She wept hopelessly. "No papa, no! Come back to Juwee, come back!"

Blaine chuckled at her attempt to pronounce her own name. He swept her in his arms, and tickled her little belly. This made the toddler laugh with joy.

"Julie, papa will be back." He explained. "He just went to the store real quick, but he'll be back."

Juliet's lip remained puckered out, but she nodded in defeat. Blaine sighed and kissed the top of her head. He looked down at his daughter and took in how big her pajamas were on her.

It was time for her nap.

"Go take a nap, Juliet." Blaine smiled. He placed her on the floor and kissed her forehead. "Just go to your room, and lay down okay? You're sleepy."

"Okay, daddy, okay." She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

She patted Blaine's arm and took off to her room. Her small, bare, feet patted into the other room, and her blanket trailed behind her. Kurt had insisted on giving Juliet a room just for her naps, and Blaine had agreed.

After she was out of sight, Blaine plopped on the couch. He put his feet on the coffee table (Kurt would have thrown a fit about), and rubbed his eyes.

He was up half the night because Kurt was trying to get some last minute sketching done before his deadline. He was sure that his husband was surviving on only five hour energy, and coffee right now.

He tossed his head back, and gently closed his eyes.

Drifting asleep.

* * *

Blaine was vaguely aware of someone tugging on his hand. He moaned slightly and turned his head to the side. He really didn't feel like opening his eyes right now.

"Daddy!" Juliet groaned. "Daddy! Me want chocolate milk!"

Blaine sighed and slightly opened his eyes. He saw his curly haired daughter standing in front of him, and she still had her teddy bear wrapped securely in her arm.

"Juliet, it's been like 30 minutes." Blaine yawned. "Go b-back to sleep.. daddy will.. fix you chocolate milk.. late-"

"Me want it now!" She stomped. She placed her hands on her non-existing hips and scrunched her face up. She might have looked like Blaine, but she definitely acted like Kurt.

"Later, Juliet." He dozed off slightly. He snapped his head up and yawned once again. "And don't talk to yourself in third person.. papa will kill me."

Juliet sniffed and shook her head once more. She looked at her papa who was dozing off, and the toddler was at lost at what she should do. She couldn't hold her breath, because that never worked. She couldn't scream, because daddy didn't like it when she screamed...

"Daddy, can I make it myself?" She asked.

Blaine nodded, and he really wasn't aware as to what he was nodding to. "Y-yeah.. s-sure thing.. just get outta... my wallet."

Juliet smiled to herself, and tossed down her blanket and teddy bear down. She patted into the kitchen and started pulling out the biggest cup she could find.

It took a lot of climbing.

She then proceeded to pull out the jumbo can of _Nesquik _and the jumbo bottle of chocolate syrup. She was very lucky that they were in the cabinets that weren't baby proof.

She got out the milk(spilling it, so she had to get the next jug).

She was going to make chocolate milk herself.

* * *

Blaine was sleeping peacefully. His eyes were closed gently, and he was snoring slightly. He was happily asleep, and he didn't have a care in the world.

Until..

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!"

Blaine jumped up in a rush, and fell off the couch. He didn't even think about rubbing his tailbone, because he realized his husband was home, and his daughter's teddy bear and blanket was on the floor.. and..

Oh shit.

He jumped up and ran in the kitchen. He had to push past his husband a bit, but he gasped when he saw the mess that he had somehow caused.

His daughter was sitting on the ground. Her brown eyes were wide as she stared down at the jumbo glass of what appeared to be chocolate milk.

At least, it was once chocolate milk. What was left in the extra large jug was so dark, because of all the chocolate, it didn't look like chocolate milk.

His daughter had chocolate syrup, and chocolate powder all over her face, and her clothes. She had it in her hair, and it made her curls stick together. Her hands were sticky from the syrup, and the ground was just as sticky.

Actually the kitchen worse.

There was milk running between the tiled floors, spreading and making a large puddle. It seemed as if Juliet had tried to pull out one milk jug, but she dropped it, and make a catastrophe. The counter tops, and the floor were also covered in a mixture of chocolate syrup, and chocolate powder.

Blaine didn't dare to look behind him. He had heard his husbands voice, but he hadn't seen his face just yet. He could actually feel his icy cold glare on the back of his head. He raised his shoulders up, and took a deep breath. He turned around to face his husband.

Kurt had his eyes clenched shut, and he was gently rubbing his temples. He always had terrible migraines when it came to stressful situations, or when he was pissed.

"I'm-"

"Not now, Blaine." Kurt whispered. A gently smiled grew on his face. "I'm contemplating how I can make your murder look like an accident."

Blaine gulped, and shook his head. "I mean it could be worse.."

"Papa?" Juliet moaned suddenly.

Kurt suddenly opened his eyes and his face grew soft. He got down on his knees, despite the soiled floor, and stroked his daughter's hair.

"What is it baby?" He asked gently.

She turned to look at him. "I don' feel so good, papa."

"I bet you don't." He smiled gently. "Your tummy hurts, hmm?"

Juliet nodded.

"Well, why don't we get you cleaned up with a nice bath." He opted.

"I just don't.."

She stopped mid-sentence, and did something that Blaine was hoping she wouldn't do. She threw up before she could finish her sentence. She threw up all over Kurt, and he let out a little squeak of a gasp. His hands quickly pulled away from her, and he stared wide eyed at the refrigerator.

"I sorry, papa!" She sobbed.

"It's okay, honey. Accidents happened." He forced.

He leaned down and picked Juliet up. He let her lay her head on his shoulder, and he carried her out of the kitchen. But before he left, he stopped beside Blaine.

"So about that murder..." Blaine trailed off.

Kurt shook his head, and smirked a bit. He kissed Blaine's cheek. He made sure not to get any of the various messes on his husband.

He leaned in really close, pressed his mouth to Blaine's ear.

"It looks like you have a mess to clean up, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt whispered.

He then left Blaine to clean up the mother of all messes.

Blaine learned many things that day. One of those lessons being, never let your daughter persuade you while you're sleeping; never fall asleep when you think your daughter is asleep.

Also, never mess with the things that are most important to Kurt; his clothes, house, and daughter.

* * *

_Idk, I just feel like Kurt and Blaine would have a hard time adjusting to parenthood xD_

_This exact same thing happened to me when I was younger, and I was very miserable. Never, ever, add too much chocolate to your milk. _

_It sucks. _

_Please review! _


	6. Juliet's first slumber party

**_Sorry for my lack of posting. I've been stressing out over school, and I'm trying to get my French grade up. I'm very good at French, but I forgot to do an assignment and it kind of fudged up my grade, because it's the beginning of the trimester. Anyway, got it up to a B.. and working my way to an A. That's my pretext for not being able to update :p _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._**

**_Friendly reminder, these drabbles aren't in order of Juliet's age. So next chapter.. I could write one where Juliet is three. I've gotten a few prompts on here, and I'll get to them eventually. I'm trying to get on my game again so.. also, I'm hopelessly obsessed with the sims 3 XD_**

**_Juliet's first slumber party _**

* * *

"Okay," Kurt sighed, "I have your pajamas, stuffed animal, pillow and blanket, outfit for tomorrow, extra outfit in case you get that one dirty, and.. I packed a picture of daddy and I, just in case you miss us."

Juliet smiled, and jumped on her fluffy bed. Her curls bounced with her, and her cheeks were red with excitement. Her little legs moved rapidly, and she balled her fists together in joy.

It was Juliet's first slumber party, and the 5-year-old couldn't be more excited. It had taken some prompting to get her papa to agree; her daddy thought it was a great idea, but her papa tended to worry a lot.

"Little lamb, calm down." Kurt laughed. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and gently prompted her to sit down. He crawled on his knees, and sat next to Juliet on the bed. "Now, if you miss papa and daddy too much you can always call and papa will come and get you, okay?"

"It's just for a night, papa." Juliet giggled. She had heard her daddy repeat the words to Kurt many times before, and now it was her turn. She stood up once more and gently stroked her papa's hair. "I love you, papa."

Kurt smiled. "You are so much like your daddy sometimes it's crazy."

"The car is running you guys!" Blaine called from down stairs.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and swooped Juliet in his arms. He grabbed his daughter's small luggage case, and started his way down the stairs. Juliet giggled in delight and her papa swung her back and forth in his arms. "Don't have a conniption, Blaine!" He said jokingly.

Blaine stuck out his tongue and smiled at Juliet. Kurt sat her down, and stroked her hair gently.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked his daughter.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She said happily.

"Papa, not so much." Kurt mumbled. He looked down at his nails, and silently prayed that Blaine didn't hear that. When he looked up, Blaine was staring at him. "What?" Kurt said innocently.

Blaine smiled at Juliet, and pulled Kurt in the other room.

"I thought we talked about this, sweetie." Blaine whispered.

"We did!" Kurt groaned. "I know we talked about it. But, Blaine, I just don't know if she's ready! She's only five and she just started school not that long ago. Not to mention, we don't know who were handing our daughter to! What if they're kidnappers, or homophobes that want to take our baby because they don't think we should be able to have-"

Blaine silenced Kurt, by placing his lips on Kurt's lips. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled away when Kurt eased into it. Kurt was staring at him shocked.

"W-What was that for?" Kurt asked.

"You looked like you were going to cry." Blaine said sympathetically. He stroked his cheek, and leaned in close. "I've met the mother on more than one occasion, and she always asks how you're doing, and how absolutely kind you are."

Kurt sniffed, and nodded. He let out a watery laugh. "I guess.. wow, I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not." Blaine corrected. "You are total proof that two people of the same gender, can properly raise a child."

"So are you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "So how about we get our daughter to her friend's house, and then we'll have the place all to ourselves. We can cuddle in bed all night, if you would like."

Kurt smirked, and the two walked back to the their daughter. Juliet looked like she was about to throw a fit. Her hands were on her hips and she was pouting at her finest.

"Are we ready, gentlemen?" Juliet emphasized gentlemen.

"So much sass." Blaine gasped.

Juliet giggled, but then she stopped suddenly. She looked down at her feet, and looked up at her father's through her thick eyelashes. "I know I'm a big girl, but can have your scarf or something.. so I can h-have you with me?"

Kurt smiled gently, and pulled the soft scarf from his neck. He gave it Juliet, and helped Blaine pull his bow tie from his shirt.

"Is that better?" Kurt asked.

"Much." Juliet smiled.

* * *

"Such a lovely home." Kurt commented, as he got out of the passenger seat.

He helped Juliet out of her seat, and grabbed her bag. Blaine led them to the front porch, and Kurt rang the doorbell. The three waited for someone to answer, and laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a middle-aged woman stood in the doorway. She had curly red hair, and a bright smile. The woman smiled at Kurt and Blaine, and then at Juliet.

"Hello, Juliet." She said sweetly. "The girls are just inside-"

"Juliet!" A high-pitched voice screamed happily. A little redhead girl turned the corner, and ran to Juliet. She grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Come one let's play!"

"Bye, Juliet, we love you!" Kurt called. He watched his daughter be pulled away, and he pouted slightly when she was out of sight. He really wanted to wish her a goodbye.

"I'll take her bag." The woman smiled.

Kurt handed her the bag and suddenly pulled something out of his pocket. Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what it was; Kurt had brought Juliet's old inhaler and a list.

"Just some things to know.." Kurt smiled sweetly. "Okay, Juliet has asthma- well, she had asthma, but just in case it comes back.. I brought this." He handed her the inhaler. "Also, she's allergic to chocolate, she breaks out anytime she has it. But, I think she told you. She's also a bit lactose intolerant, so she can't have ice cream. Umm.. she has nightmares sometimes. If you have any history in homophobia, speak now. She's also terrified of the dark, and also if you could tell me about your criminal histo-"

Blaine stopped him there. He placed his hand over Kurt's mouth, and smiled awkwardly at the woman. "He's really new at this."

The woman smiled knowingly. "Don't worry Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I know how frighting this can be. My name is Catherine, I have no criminal history, I'm a Christian, and in no ways homophobic."

Kurt let out a breath of relief. "Perfect."

Blaine smiled at the woman. "Well, I'll be back to get her in the morning."

Blaine said goodbye to the woman, and pulled Kurt away before he could make the woman regret having Juliet stay over. "You are something else, sweetheart." He chuckled.

* * *

Juliet was having fun. She really was. She played games with all her friends, and they ate birthday cake. She was allowed to play upstairs while the other girls ate ice cream. They all played with barbie dolls, and baby dolls. Her friends even smiled when she decided to play her family in barbie form. She was having so much fun.

And then it was time to go to sleep.

The lights were off, except for a nightlight. Juliet sat up, and watched her friends sleep. She started getting this feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it hurt a lot. It wasn't a tummy ache, but she really missed her papa and daddy.

She looked at the clock, and her eyes filled up with tears when she realized it was only eleven. She quickly crawled over to her bag, and unzipped it slowly. She didn't want to wake her friends up.

She got out the picture of herself, papa, and daddy. They were at the park, and she was sitting on her papa's lap. His smile was big and bright, and he was leaning his head on her daddy's shoulder. Her daddy was laughing equally hard, and he was looking at her papa with so much love. She was staring at both of them, with ice cream on her face.

Her aunt Rachel had taken the picture.

She sighed and put it back in the bag. She pulled out her papa's scarf and her daddy's bow tie. She rubbed the soft scarf against her cheek, and sniffed it slightly. It smelled like strawberries, honey, laundry detergent, and like home. It was the smell of her papa. Her daddy's bow tie smelled like him. It smelled like raspberry hair gel, and lavender.

Juliet sniffed, and rubbed tears from her eyes. She wasn't ready to leave home yet. She missed her papa and daddy so much that it made her heart hurt. She let out a small whimper.

"Juliet?" A small voice whispered. "What's wrong?"

Juliet turned to her friend Ava. Tears were streaming down her face now, and she shook her head.

"I wanna go home." She sobbed.

* * *

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. He was having a hard time sleeping, and Blaine knew why. He was having trouble sleeping as well. He really didn't like his daughter being away from him.

"I bet she's asleep Kurt.. she's probably-"

He was cut off with Kurt's cellphone ringing. Kurt jumped off the bed and hurried over to his phone. He pressed the talk button, and immediately put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said quickly.

His face grew stressed, and Blaine sat up quickly. He nodded his head, and pointed to the car keys on the nightstand. Blaine responded by slipping his shirt on, and grabbing the car keys.

"Okay, yes, we'll be there soon. Thank you for calling." Kurt said. He hung up with the person and turned to Blaine. "Juliet wants to go home."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilson, I'm sorry." Juliet sobbed. She wiped her eyes, and sat next to the lady on the couch. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I j-just really miss my d-daddy and p-papa."

Catherine gently stroked her back, and smiled slightly. "Hush, now. It's okay, Juliet. No one is mad at you, sweetheart. We all get homesick sometimes, and it's okay for you to miss your papa and daddy."

"I'm still a big girl?" Juliet whispered.

"Yes, you're a big girl." Catherine consoled.

The doorbell rang, and Catherine stood up and smiled at Juliet. She tightened her bathrobe and walked to the door. Juliet smiled when her papa's voice, and daddy's voice filled the house.

When she saw her papa and daddy in the hallway, she ran towards them as fast as she could. She threw herself in her daddy's arms and let out a happy sob. "I missed you so much!"

Kurt rubbed her back as Blaine gently soothed her. "It's okay, darling, we're here now."

"I'm never leaving you again, papa!" Juliet cried. "Not ever!"

Kurt laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Kurt and Blaine could both sleep better now.

* * *

**Review? :) **


	7. Can We Keep Him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee : )**

_**Inspired by the tale of my first puppy :I **_

* * *

"Okay, so your papa's list says that we should buy.." Blaine's eyes widened at the neatly written list he had in his hand. "A lot of things."

Juliet nodded knowingly and tightened her grip on her daddy's hand. "Yes, daddy, papa loves to shop.. even I know that."

Blaine looked double-checked that his car wasn't parked in a tow-away zone and smiled down at Juliet. "Yeah, that was a silly statement, wasn't it Julie?"

Juliet nodded and frowned to herself. "Daddy, why isn't papa with us? I miss him being with us."

"That's because he's sick with that nasty flu bug that you had. And I, Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, also known as Nightbird.."

"And I- Juliet Elizabeth Anne Hummel-Anderson, also known as.. Daddy, what was I known as again?" Juliet whispered, once she had put her fist in the air.

"You're little bat, darling, my trusty sidekick." Blaine informed her. "Anyway, I'm going to be the best husband in the world, and you're going to be the best daughter in world.. and we're going to do all of papa's work."

Juliet jumped up and down excitedly. "A-And then daddy, and then can we make papa some tomato soup.. papa loves tomato soup!"

"Yes," Blaine smiled as he opened the shop door at the edge of the square, "but not homemade, because papa doesn't like our homemade stuff."

* * *

Many groceries, and some candy for Juliet later (Kurt wouldn't know about that) the father and daughter duo walked out of the store hand in hand. Juliet was carrying a small sack of groceries, and Blaine was carrying a larger sack.

"Okay so your papa is going to be very happy that we finished everything on his list.. just don't tell him about the cand-"

Juliet cut Blaine off with a gasp, and Blaine quickly grabbed the other grocery sack before she could drop the items all over the ground. She had imbibed her papa's spontaneous behavior.

Blaine's face fell when he realized what his little girl was looking at. They had been so busy talking to each other, that they hadn't even noticed the pet store in front of them. It was a small one, and it looked a bit sketchy, but it was a pet store nonetheless.

And Juliet was freaking out over the sign that read..

_Puppies 4 sale _(Blaine was also a bit confused as to why it was so hard to spell out for).

"Shit." Blaine whispered to himself.

He turned to his car, which was right beside him. He could always grab Juliet's hand before her intelligent 5-year-old mind could put two and two together; that she had gigantic doe eyes, and she could persuade her father into getting her anything.

Blaine knew as soon as she turned her head, he was doomed.

"Daddy can we go look at puppies... please." Juliet begged.

Blaine looked at her gigantic brown eyes, and the way her curly dark hair framed her face. She looked so small in her little stripped shirt and blue jeans, and little hat.

"Uh.. we shouldn't papa's sick and we need to-"

"B-But daddy, papa is sick, he's asleep, daddy!" Juliet whined.

She stomped her feet slightly and pouted her rosy lips. She folded her hands together and batted her eyelashes. Blaine knew that he was doomed and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only looking, because your papa isn't a big fan of pets." Blaine said sternly. "Let's put these groceries in the car and then we'll go inside."

"Yay! Thanks daddy!" Juliet giggled.

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

* * *

Blaine wrinkled his nose as soon as soon as they entered the pet store. To say it was run-down, well that was an understatement. It was a mess. It smelt terrible, the floors were dirty, and the walls were grimy- and Blaine was pretty sure he could see mouse droppings scattered around the room.

He wanted to grab Juliet and pull her out, but he knew her little heart would break. It was one of those moments where he just wanted to take Kurt's place and be sick instead, because Kurt wouldn't have given in like Blaine did.

"Welcome." An old man behind the counter mumbled.

He was a large old man, with a rather large mole on his left cheek. His hair was grimy, and his left eye was focused somewhere else. He was wearing a shirt that read _Ted's pets _but it seemed to be old and worn down, like the pet store itself.

"The rodents are to your left, and the cats are in the back.. and-"

"Where are the puppies?" Juliet interrupted.

"Juliet, we don't interrupt." Blaine scolded.

"The puppies are o'er there in the back.." He drawled. "They're mutts."

"What're_ mutts_?" Juliet asked, her nose crinkled slightly and she resembled Kurt so much in that moment.

"Means their momma had a lot of se-"

"OKAY, let's go look at those puppies, Juliet!" Blaine forced.

He grabbed Juliet's hand, and led her to the back, where they could hear the distant barking. Juliet was mumbling something about how she wasn't allowed to interrupt, but Blaine was.

To be fair, Blaine didn't want to have to explain to Juliet what sex was just yet.

Juliet soon forgot when her she laid her eyes on the puppies that were in the kennel. They were brown and white, and Blaine had to admit that they were very cute. Juliet seem to think so as well.

She let go of Blaine's hand and pressed her nose against the glass. She put her small index finger on the glass and teased the puppies slightly. Everything was going well, she hadn't looked at Blaine with her luminous eyes and begged for one.

And then she saw the one in the back. It was the smallest, and it was looking at Juliet with large eyes. It seemed to be the runt out of all the puppies, the one no one wanted.

"She like the one in the back?" The old man asked. "The puppies are a bit of Jack Russel, bit of Chihuahua, maybe some Min-Pin."

Blaine jumped because he hadn't even noticed the man behind him. He could have said no, he should of said no, but he nodded slightly and sighed. "Could she hold it?"

"Sure thing." The man mumbled. He approached the glass cage and unlocked it with a key he pulled out of his pocket. He lifted the puppy up and handed it to Juliet.

It was love at first sight. Juliet squealed slightly, and the puppy licked her face, and nibbled on her nose. She pet the puppy and kissed it's little head. "I love the puppy, daddy! Can we have him?"

Those four words Blaine had been dreading.

Right in front of Ted too.

"Uh.. Juliet, I'm sure Ted here wants a good price for her, and papa doesn't want a puppy." Blaine cleared his throat. He was hoping that Ted wasn't homophobic, or maybe he didn't put two and two together.

"Nah, that's the runt, no one wants it." Ted explained. "Heck, I'll let you take him for five dollars if you want. I'm sure your husband will want em' everyone loves a good puppy."

Thanks a whole lot, Ted!

"Well, you obviously haven't met my husband." Blaine mumbled.

"I'm gonna have to take him to the pound soon, because everyone is buying his brothers and sisters, and seems like no one wants to poor little guy." Ted explained.

Shit. Blaine was screwed because he could see Juliet's little heart shatter in two when he said those words. His heart shattered in two when Ted said the words as well.

But he would not give in.

He, Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, would not give in to his daughter.

This puppy **would not** become their puppy.

* * *

"I think the puppy looks like a Stitch, daddy do you think the puppy looks like a Stitch, like off of Lilo & Stitch?" Juliet asked.

She tilted her head slightly to the side and examined the mutt. The puppy looked scared, with it's big brown eyes and it's tail between it's legs. Juliet had been manhandling the poor pooch ever since they bought him from dear ol' Ted.

Now, even though Blaine said he wouldn't buy the dog, Blaine was carrying all the dog supplies they needed. That consisted of a food bowl, some toys, and a large bag of puppy food.. oh and some napkins for Kurt to clean up Blaine's blood when he was through murdering him.

"Sure honey, looks like a Stitch." Blaine grunted as he hoisted the bag up further. He opened the front door and led Juliet, and Stitch, inside the house. He set the puppy food down and looked around. "Okay, so we don't tell papa about the puppy until we know he's awake, and we make him some clam chowder." Blaine instructed.

"Okay." Juliet nodded obediently.

"Now sit the dog down and help me bring in the groceries." Blaine added.

"But, what if Stitch goes upstairs." Juliet pointed out.

"We won't take that long, and he's so little it will take him quite a bit of time to get all the way up the stairs." Blaine explained.

Juliet nodded and sit the puppy down, but not before kissing his head. The daughter and father walked out to the car, and started getting the groceries. Blaine was trying to hurry, and perhaps he rushed Juliet a bit too much.. because soon the groceries were on the ground.

"Sorry daddy!" Juliet gasped.

"It's okay pumpkin, it was daddy's fault." Blaine soothed. He bent down and started picking up the groceries, and he silently prayed that Kurt wouldn't choose to get up yet.

"BLAINE DEVON HUMMEL- ANDERSON!" A voice screeched.

Blaine and Juliet looked up from the mess simultaneously. Their brown eyes met, and their faces read the same message: _crap. _Blaine hurriedly put the groceries in the bag, and he and Juliet were running in the house.

"Where's Stitch?" Juliet gasped.

"WHY IS THERE A RAT IN MY BEDROOM?" Kurt croaked from upstairs.

"With your papa." Blaine mumbled.

The two quickly ran up the stairs, well Juliet crawled because her little legs were strained from all the carrying. When they approached the scene in the bedroom, it was almost too funny.

Kurt was standing on the bed, hair ruffled, nose red and running. He was only wearing a long shirt and shorts, and he was glaring down at the small, happy puppy at his feet, as if it were a monster.

"WHY IS THERE A RAT IN MY BEDROOM?" Kurt repeated.

"It's not a rat papa, it's Stitch." Juliet smiled sweetly.

"Stitch?" Kurt repeated slowly, and his face grew into a small impatient smile. "And what exactly is Stitch, little lamb?"

"He's a puppy, papa!" Juliet giggled happily. "Daddy got em'."

"Did he?" Kurt cocked his head slightly to the right, and his eyes grew narrow and he smiled a bit more sinister like. "Daddy bought you a puppy, he went out and he _bought you a puppy_?"

"It wasn't exactly like that?" Blaine's voice got unnaturally high at the end.

"It wasn't Blaine?" Kurt's voice got unnaturally low. "Then what was it like, pray tell!"

Kurt's voice cracked at the end, and he stopped with a fit of coughs. Blaine approached him, and started rubbing his back soothingly. He was getting really fed up with this flu bug.

"D-Don't t-touch m-me right now H-Hummel.. A-Anderson!" Kurt choked.

Blaine helped him lay back, and kissed his forehead. "You're burning up, baby."

"Shuddup, I'm mad at you." Kurt pouted.

"Papa, does that mean we can't have the puppy?" Juliet sniffed.

Kurt sighed, and looked at the little girl in front of him. Her eyes were wide and teary as she watched her papa. Blaine knew that they would keep the puppy, because Juliet was Kurt's soft spot. He would lose every ounce of manners he had to take up for her, and he would gladly give up his clean home to make Juliet smile.

"But we have a puppy, bumblebee, your father. He's got the eyes and everything." Kurt mumbled.

"B-But I love Stitch, papa. I love him." She picked up the puppy, and walked over to her papa. "See he's cute papa, and he's really nice. He won't make a mess or anything, I promise on _Malibu Barbie." _

The puppy licked Kurt's face, and wagged it's tail happily. Kurt giggled slightly and pet the dog with his right hand. "Okay, fine. But if he eats one of my shoes, he's gone."

"Thanks so much, papa. I love you!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Kay', Lilo, just go down stairs and keep Stitch out of our room." Kurt teased. "Love you sweetheart."

Juliet let out a squeal and carried the puppy down the stairs.

"You made her really happy, baby." Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"I know." Kurt responded. "You know I expect some really good treatment why I get off of this flu bug, right Blaine?"

Blaine chuckled, and kissed his husband's fever warm forehead. "I know."

* * *

_**Review :) **_


End file.
